Constitution Class
Background The Constitution-class starships, which were also known as Starship-class1 or Class I Heavy Cruisers, were the premier front-line Starfleet vessels in the latter half of the 23rd century. They were designed for long duration missions with minimal outside support and are best known for their celebrated missions of galactic exploration and diplomacy which typically lasted up to five years. Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Heavy Cruiser Class: Constitution Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 433 Passengers: upto an additional 100 can be accomodated Notable Ships of Class: NCC-1701 USS Enterprise MDC BY LOCATION: (1B) Saucer Section 19,000 (1C) Bridge 1,400 (1) Engineeering Section 18,500 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 1,800 Lateral Sensor Arrays (50) 240 ea (3) Main Hanger 3,500 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 11,000 ea (4) Impulse Engine (2) 1,500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 90 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 30 ea Large Airlocks (2) 140 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 70 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 15 Type Dual Type VII Phaser Banks (3) 400 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (2) 300 ea (5) Shields 6,000 per side (36,000 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops Type III Phasers and Mk 3 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer section will render all systems in teh saucer section inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. Full control can be maintained by the enigineering section however will however lose all dual Type VI Phaser banks and both photon Torpedo Launcher as well as many of the primary Science labs, stellar cartography and main medical. 1C - Destroying hte Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. ONce control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main hanger, the ship will not be able to deploy any craft until it is repaired. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 3 shuttles per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 50 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 4.75 Warpdrive(TOS scale): Cruise Warp 5 (0.01 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 6 (0.02 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 8 (0.06 Light years per hour) for 4 hours. Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 289m Height: 73m Width: 127m Weight: 600,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Type VI Phaser Banks (3, 1 dorsal forward, 1 ventral forward, 1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 200,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or burst equal to gunners attacks. Use machine gun burst rules (x12 damage maximum) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 to strike in combat range. No bonuses beyond Combat Range WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 550,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 3d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 single shots per melee PAYLOAD: 120 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +2 to strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 12 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 2 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 10 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +8% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +3% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 4 Shuttlecraft, 4 Shuttlepods Auxiliary Craft - Several Workpods and Large EVA Suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/ Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe